It hurts (but I don't care)
by SaoriK
Summary: Not once Reborn told him the three words he wanted to hear the most. But it was alright, after all Tsuna was a fool only for him. R27. [one-shot][X-posted Ao3]


Fic based on _Idfc by Blackbear._

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman REBORN!

* * *

 _" Tell me that you love me, even if its fake "_

— idfc (Blackbear)

* * *

"I love you."

Tsuna whispered, but in the silent room with just the both of them his voice was loud and clear enough to the other to hear him. He smiled and placed a kiss on Reborn's lips. It was quickly, their lips barely touched before Tsuna pulled himself back.

The hitman smirked and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist before leaning for another kiss, this time longer and deeper. They continued to kiss while making their way to the Decimo's king-size bed, hands making sure to undress the other and have another heated night.

It was their routine. After Reborn came back from his long mission, they would meet in Tsuna's bedroom and have sex. The younger always gentle and careful with his touches, whispering sweet words and confessions.

Reborn never replied to them.

But it was okay.

Because Tsuna still loved him.

* * *

He was 17 when he fell in love.

Two years after breaking the arcobaleno curse and one year after Reborn returning to his adult form.

Tsuna didn't want to admit it, but he was in love with his tutor. His feelings for Kyoko had long faded and she was nothing more than a sister to him.

He didn't know when he started to see the other as something more, but the fact that Reborn wasn't just a tutor to him didn't change.

The brunette found himself looking at the adult, thinking and even dreaming about him (the fact that one day he woke up hard was something he would take to his grave and no one else would ever know).

He knew he fell for the other and he fell hard. There was nothing he could do to stop his feelings or change anything, just wish to Reborn be there to catch him.

Tsuna hoped for it, yearned it.

But Reborn was The Greatest Hitman. He was the man who could have anything and anyone he wanted. He was graceful yet deadly. People respected and feared him. He could handle himself and more. Nothing could stop him or stand in his way. He wouldn't bow to anyone and would stay truthful to his own belief.

In contrast, Tsuna was just a high-school boy. A clumsy and dumb kid that was forced to be a Mafia Don. He was coward and weak. He couldn't handle himself, much less the lives of the others. He couldn't stand up for himself and always gave up before trying. He gave in for the others and let his self be dictated by everyone. He was Dame-Tsuna, the one that everyone mocked.

While Reborn was perfection, Tsuna was just plainly useless.

And yet for some odd reason the hitman chose him.

Tsuna didn't — still doesn't — know how it happened, but he started dating Reborn.

All he knows is that he was 19 years old and couldn't think straight for the next two weeks. He was on the heavens, a dream coming true.

Maybe it was all fake from the start.

At that time Tsuna had already inherited Vongola and was so happy that he didn't notice the lack of 'I love you'. Maybe he did, but shoved such thought to the depths of his mind; believing in an illusion rather than the reality was tempting after all.

In the end, Tsuna continued to live happily with his relationship with Reborn for more 6 years. Some days more aware of his situation than others, always trying to ignore the whispers of his Hyper Intuition and the proofs of his failing fantasy.

He got tired of trying to fool himself, but for Reborn he could try more. For his love, he would do anything. So, even knowing that nothing was real, Tsuna continued to smile and welcome his lover with open arms and warm embraces.

He was, after all, the Sky that accepted everything.

And Reborn was his Sun, so close yet so far.

Each day that he sent the hitman away to a mission, he would wonder what the other would be doing. Sometimes he would get back later than the expected, but the Don never questioned, never complained. He would just ask if everything went well and if the other was hurt.

He didn't need to ask when he already knew the answer. He didn't need to break what was left from his illusion. He still could deceive himself.

Sometimes Tsuna wondered why Reborn was a Sun instead of a Cloud. He would never be chained down; he was free and followed only his desires. He was untamed and even if people thought that they had him tied to them, it was nothing but a mere mistake. Reborn was slippery and no one could catch him, because like a cloud he would just pass through their fingers.

Tsuna wasn't an exception.

For more that the others thought that Reborn was his, he wasn't. In truth, the hitman wasn't a lot of things that people thought.

They thought that he could read mind, but he just noticed the little things and connected the dots; it was said that he was cruel, but he was just professional; he was said to be the demon, but it was the Mafia that didn't let he show his softness and human side; it was a common belief that he had no weakness nor openings, but in the end it was just that he hid them way too well.

They thought that he had chosen Tsuna as his Sky, but he _hadn't_.

And it hurt to know. But it was alright, Tsuna was taught to be strong for his family.

He could love for two.

 _Because he doesn't care if it's fake._

* * *

Hey!

Hope you guay like it! I think Reborn was OOC, but I really wanted him to be the one with Tsuna sooo…


End file.
